


Sweet Lies Of Love (Erwin Smith X Reader)

by Themanwithasilvertoung



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themanwithasilvertoung/pseuds/Themanwithasilvertoung
Summary: This is a modern AU of Attack On Titan ( Shingeki No Kyojin).Life drags along as usual. Predictable, boring, and seemingly, useless. Deciding a change of pace would be healthy, a move takes place, and you find yourself in an unfamiliar city. Yet, not incredibly suffocating, seeing as you have one companion in the area. Your brother, he may be hot headed and intimidating, considering his small stature. He may be a hard ass, but deep down, hes a huge softie and is dedicated to helping getting your life moving again. And, to him this means introducing you to one of the most handsome strangers you've ever met. He flips your world upside down. But is it for the better?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Word count: 2.3K

Warning's: Swearing, Levi being a bit of a jerk (sorry), slow burn, very discriptive. 

A small, almost silent, groan flows from somewere underneath you. Your soft lips part enabling the escape of a light sigh, followed by a puff of air. With much hesitation you decide to role over, teetering on the edge of your large mattress. Searching for the source of the unpleasant disturbance. Your bright eyes are drawn to the small black haired man camping out on the light carpet. His sharp features clouded by the darkness, enveloping the entire room. Yet, the displease, uneasily visable on his figure, almost as if hes emmiting it. No longer relaxed, his head bobbing up above your mattress, his Grey eye boring into yours. His naturally downturned lips pressed into an excruciatingly tight line. Appearing as if hes gonna kill you. Kinda like the look a cat gives you when its mad about a situation you placed it in. Just much more terrifying coming from the intimidating man before you. Your face stays smushed against the mattress, no change to your tired expresion. His lips part, eyes darkening fatally 

"Your floor is filthy!" He takes a heavy sigh before continuing, fighting the urge to twist your head right off your shoulders. "How in the actual fuck do you live like this! Its a pig sty!" He shouts letting out his frustration. 

Your eyes roll back so far in your head, you swear they hit your brain. Gaze snapping from his narrow eyes, traveling around the room to see why hes overacting. 

The wall to your left is furnished with a large, dark oak wood shelf, accessorized with rows of books. The spines of some unsettled and battered, creases visable on the binding even through the intoxicating darkness. Many of the volumes are well loved. A light blanket of dust peppers he entire shelf, and the assortment of novels. Though, here and there there are covers that are more recently attended to.

Next to the tall bed is a deep rich blue nightstand just toeing the line of black. Silver handles speckled with peeling paint and slightly rusting metal. It makes sense for them to be a bit disheveled, seeing as you got them at a garage sale. The drawers and wood itself is in good condition, which is just enough for you to be happy with them. 

Adorning the nightstand is a typical table lamp. Resembling the kind you see in every hotel, and movie. Prety plain and predictable. Placed at the metal lamp base is a neat stack of papers, scribbled with graphite and ink drawings. Just up the surface is a moderately sized digital clock, with a built in alarm made to emit an earsplitting Shreak, specialized in shattering peaceful sleep. 

The wall directly infront of you, is the one holding the solid wooden door. Painted white with intricately carved grooves, for some sort of design. Along said wall, is also a fabric hamper. The hamper itself is hung from the wall, metal hoops holding its shape. A collection of various clothes are messily scattered beneath it. The reason for this being, you are a terrible shot and are to lazy to put it in the basket, seeing if you were wiling to even walk over there, you would have no need to throw the articals, in the first place. 

The last wall, is furnished with boxes, meant to have been unpacked months ago. Overall, the room isn't too bad. Besides stray clothes, wrappers and plates here and there. 

You feel the heat carving holes into the back of your head, before turning to his ominous stare. A small smile cracks your face. He looks so angry. 

"Its really not that bad." You choke down a laugh when he almost explodes at the unacceptable dialect. 

"Not that bad." He repeats malice following the echo. His teeth grind roughly to stop himself from killing you were you slumber. A small huff stems from his widened nostrils. If he was a cartoon, steam would erupt from his ears. Two long, thin, fingers move to pinch his pale nose-bridge. Eyes squeezed shut, giving you a release from his stare. You take this chance to breath again. Once revealed, the gray irises are no longer baring down on you. Instead, they are wandering the room. Examining every nook and crany. "Why did I ever believe you could live on your own?" He asks more to himself than you. 

A strangled cry of offense leaves your mouth. Dramatically, you slap a hand to your chest, and roll onto your back. Your other limbs aimlessly sprawled out, tangling with the heavy sheets. The man rolls his eyes clearly disproving, lips part as he starts to speak. He manages nothing, seeing as your silky voice cuts him off. 

"Can we please discuss this in the morning?" A drag to your voice

A not so subtle "fuck you." Tickles your ears, before his head connects with the pillow below him. Mumbles and groans of dissatifaction bounce off the walls, accumulating in the confined room.

Bright stands of sun, stream through the thin curtains, doing nothing to stop the blinding white from puncturing your aching eyes. Heavy eyelids refuse to part. The reveal of your eyes is met with a hiss of discomfort. Light bleeding into the room. You arm feels like led as its dragged over your face. Pressing heavily into your eyes, as you try to shield them. After staying in that particular pose for about 10 minutes you brave the action of sitting. 

As soon as your back leaves the support of the mattress it slumps, not caring enough to straigten out your spine you sit there. Back hunched painfully, long arms thrown into your lap, legs extended running up against each other with every shift in your body movements. Everything feels like 20 pounds has been stacked apon it. Glassy tears are blinked away from corners. A yawn forces its way out your mouth. Arms shooting into the air as your back is arched forward, pulling on every ache, and joint, in your upper body. A sight of relief puffs through your nose. Returning back to the previous pose but just more alive. Posture corrected as the sheets leave your legs. A chill runs through your body. Figure shaking in a light shiver, as you leave the safety of your bed.

One foot infront of the other, you make your way to the door. Throwing a look over your shoulder, you gaze at the red tintied sheets entangled in the white cover layer. Knowing your probably gonna get a swat for such a displeasing bed spread, you hesitiantly decide to fix it. Tucking corners, and fluffing pillows. Hands gliding across creases, disbanding them. The velvet under your skin is pleasing. Once the bed looks straitened out, a wave of satisfaction pools through your musscles. Bright orbs spot the folded comferter in a neat stack of bedding, tucked into the far room corner. Of course hes awake. Levi never was one for sleep. 

Fingers fumble over fabric as your vision is cleared once more. The soft material nice against your chill skin. Jeans hugging tightly to your legs, forming your shape. An involentary nod moves your head. Happy with your put together appearance, you glide across the hall, passing many glimmering framed photos on the way. Long ignored as they go unapreciated. Little moments captured in a frame. Important enough to be frozen and displayed, but not so important to be gazed at, day by day. Cherished memories, neglected. Not on purpose, it just never crosses the mind to look at them.

The dining table comes into view. Once you close in on the table you see him. His face much more clear in the light of day. The face you grew up to know held so much emotion, and yet never expressed. His lips turned down into a resting frown. His eyes submerged in a deep glare. His black bangs parted above his eye. His jaw strong and face sharp. Honestly you know what you never understood, why so many people fawned over him, falling to their knees for his acknowledgment, hes not the most attractive person.Long fingers splayed over the top of a porcine tea cup. His fingers griping just below the rim. Compleatly neglecting the handle. His hand giving you the reminder of a claw. Hes been holding his cups like that ever since he dropped his favorite one on the ground, shattering it. A bile clogs your throat quivering under his stare.

"Its morning." He deep voice sinister. 

Cautiously, you grip the back of a chair pulling it out and settling at the long polished table. His eyes searing into yours. "Yes?" You breath finally

With a resounding clink, the cup is rejoined with its sauser. "Dont you think that room requires some picking up?" The words are sharp, stabbing like daggers. Your words flow from the puncture wounds. Like usual, with no filter or restraint. "Dont you think its time you let me live my life?" A small hint of irritation mingles your words. Considering the look stricken on his face, he detected it. 

"Your barely mature, if I just let you live your life as you so dumbly put it then your life wouldn't last much longer." Words serious not a single hint of humor or hesitance apparent. 

Cold air, spills into your expanded lungs, as you breath deeply. A snappy retaliation burning the tip of your toung, but you decide not to dig your grave any deeper, or else you'll find yourself laying in it. "You really want me to clean it?" A serious question that didn't get the perceived reception.

"Your a fucking idiot, y'know that." He scoffs. Lips meeting the porclin rim. His pale hand momentarily obscuring his face. 

"Yeah..." You mumble arms now tightly folded across your chest. 

Once Levi is done snickering his form darkens, emmiting an auora making him seemingly more deadly. His lips part and you grimace preparing for the blow. "You need to stop being a brat and leave your fucking house. You've been holed up here for two weeks, and I'm worried about you, Its suffocating here." From his tone you know hes not up for taking your shit. 

You struggle immensely as the plug in your throat seems to go down painfully. As if knives were carving out your throat. 

"Never one for sugar coating were you?" The words replace a self depricating laugh, you seem to always carry in the back of your throat. 

Levi was never one for kicking around the bush. His no bullshit attitude and intense forwardness is why you admire him so. The man has no filter, and seemingly, no care in the world what others say about him. A suffocating confidance clouding him constantly. You always wonder if hes ever nervous or insecure. 

"Your not a fukin' toddler. Your an adult you can handle it. No need to sit there and lick your wounds." 

Momentarily your eyelids flutter shut chest rising with a deep breath. "God your so mean." You chuckle deeply. 

He scoffs. "Yeah, yeah.." He cracks a small smile almost undetectible. "Go clean up then we'll talk about getting you outside." 

Now looking around, the wood seems to be shining. "Did you clean?" You quirked a brow at him. 

His eyes went dark and his stature slacked.

"Fine. I'll straighten it up." You grumble.

He flashes you a smile of appreciation. You know hes being a dick because he loves you. Hes always done things because he cares for you, even if it feels like he doesn't. 

Slowly, your feet carry you, receading through the hall and back to your room. Light refracts off the walls. The source of warmth seeping through the thin curtian. Just to your left is the evergrowing mound of clothes. A deep groan blooms in your chest, spilling out your mouth at the sight. Your posture slumped in dissapointment. "How clean does he want it?" You grumble to yourself. stooping low to collect the articals of clothing that had built up over time. Taking a deep breath in was a mistake. The lump is absolutely revolting. The putrid smell attacking your airways. You throw the disgusting ball into the depths of your hamper. Taking several paces back, your breathing returns as normal. The lingering of such horrid scents coating your brain.

After about 30 minutes of tidying up, a wave of satisfaction washes over you. Your hair, long since pulled up and out of your face, is finnaly freed. Thick strands fall, obscuring your eye line as the locks drape your soft features. Your fingers push them back using the wall mirror to fix yourself up. The thick vacum chord is disconnected from its power source, and tightly wrapped back up. Hands gripping the handle, you wheel the cleaning machine into a small storage closet. Biles of dust infiltrating your system initiate a rapid fire sneeze. A soft snickering can be detected from behind you. Head snapping to look at the small man. Eyes narrow in irritation. "What." The word comes out as a non-intended growl. 

His lips upturn into a rare smile "You didn't do a horrible job." He complements before going back to his "resting bitch face" as some may call it.

Thats as close to praise you could get from him. You were never sure why he was like that. Granted, neither of you had an easy childhood. Your mother died when he was merely 10. Unfortunately you dont really have any recolection of her. 

You shake yourself from deep thought. Levi has since departed from the closet. Meandering around the apartment you tumble across his handywork. The fridge seeming to have been scrubbed and relieved of its filth. How early did he wake? 

The jingle of metal colliding pulls you away "lets go." Levi demands giving you no choice. Keys swinging around his fingers. 

I know this was kinda short but its just a start thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi coerces you outside. Having made plans for you to be introduced to his estranged friends. A few of which you've met. Though, your unsure if your brain will fully allow you to rember them. What will stem from meeting these new characters and what are they like? 

Word count: 2.7K

Warning's: Swearing, slow burn, very discriptive. 

You feel as if your drowning in chaos. Horns blaring. People shouting. The sound of the city overwhelm your sneses. Every part if you is being battered, and filled to the brim with disurbance. Your nose taking in a numerous amount of smells. Such over stimulation hounds your body. You feel, you can't take a breath, without your head spinning off your neck. 

A snappy voice punctures your spiral, bringing you back. 

"God! I hate this city!" The rage boiling over, slicking his voice. 

Your smushed tightly to your brother. Crushed against him. Hes holding you as if someone's gonna steal you, or snatch you from his hands. One arm is slung over your shoulders, his long fingers clawing your jacket, and pulling you toward him. Its uncomfortable, and comforting at the same time. The whole being crushed against him with no possible escape, (unless he allows some slack) is uncomfortable. But its immensely comforting to know that hes worried, and slightly overprotective of you. There are small times that your reminded he really cares for you. Hes willing to put you before him in a heartbeat. Now, to no extent are you fragile, and need saving. He knows you can fair well on your lonesome. Its just, he builds this safety complex around you. You feel like nothing Could happen to you in his presence.

A giggle travels up your throat. "Levi, clam down." 

His gaze snaps to you, scrutinizing. "I could calm down if the fuckin' birds didn't shit on me!" He throws his head back, yelling the last part to the refreshingly clear sky. Much unlike the streets: littered with trash and sickness. People constantly trampling one another to acomplish individual goals. Some, so wrapped up in their personal affairs, they hardly notice there are other beings present on earth. The overwhelming rush of scents invaiding your nostrils. Some sweet, and pleasent. There are some smells you wouldn't mind following you around. Unfortunately, so many of them are putrid, and revolting. Like tar: a sickly sweet black liquid, swallowing everything in sight. System being clogged, and compressed full of irritating scents, that linger. some, never really leave, just lay in wait to be masked by a momentary pleasentness. Only to resurface hours later. There are so many sounds hounding into your brain. You feel like someone's taken a jackhammer to your skull. Not to split it, but to rattle and shake up your brain. So many sounds, sending you to a sensory overload. Some so shrill you can barley detect. Even if Thats the case, they are still there, buzzing your ears and beating the drums.

The ringing in your ears goes quite. Lungs swell with the fresh scent of pine. The nature is beautiful. Long wood stalks, with branches varying in thickness. Small, sharp pricks and green needles multiplying, pushing from the bark coating each pore and split in the wood. Forming large groups, making the trees come to life. Giving them life. A chill jumps up your spine. Its a wanted chill. The grooves in the stone help to keep you grounded in the unfamiliar enviorment. Carefully placed bricks, corroaded by nature indicate this building has been present for years. 

You and levi stopped in a park next to a restroom. so he could clean the bird deposit from his light brown, leather jacket. You a matching one. Yet your jacket is cropped, rather than fully protecting your torso. 

The small man allows a string of swears to fall over his tounge. His pissed demeanor reemerges from the stony building. 

"If i get a desease its your fault." He grumbles the words smacking you in the face. 

"Wa- dude." Your eyes do flips in their sockets. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He demands, pointing a slender finger in your face. 

Giggles slip through your teeth. "Oh sorry sir, I forgot to respect my elders."

He puts on a face of approval and pleasentness, at your words. This quickly flushes to a shade of irritataion.  
"Tch'..... Brat." He grumbles under his breath. 

"Geezer." You on the other hand, take no shame in calling him that. He always seemed to old for his age. Levi has this air of wisdom, mingled with his no fuckery persona. 

"You get the bird shit cleaned up?" 

"Yeah.... Though, I highly doubt i got any cleaner after being in that shit factory." Words presented in a grumble.

In full honesty, its indubitably suprising he didnt immediately turn around and drag you home, so he could get properly cleaned up. For all you know, he showers in bleach.

Chips of bark crunch, and tilt up under the pressure of your feet. A variety of tans and brown, span across the wood shaves. Seeing wood filling like this always brings memorabilia. A metal plastructure is located in the distance, bustling with small rosy faced children. Wide, toothy grins and, lound, shrill shouts, of pure joy, surf the atmosphere. Making you feel more light and airy. Its much more welcoming and cheerful then the open streets. Levi glares at the children as they come into closer proximity.

Your shoulder nudges him seeking his attention. Cold gray eyes land on your round face. "What?" 

"You look so displeased with the little ones." 

He mumbles something before resuming regular speaking vloume. "They probabaly have sticky hands and viruses. Its like a breeding ground for germs." He shuddered dramatically. 

"C'mon Lev, deep down you know you love kids." You drift towards him, shoulders colliding once more. 

His face consumed with contemplation. No protests, or corrections leave his lips. 

Silence seems to bestill the air. Reaching the end of the park, your detour is coming to a close. 

"Remind me why I came out with you? Oh! Wait..." You raise a finger adopting a matter-of-fact tone "Thats right." Your face falling apon him voice darkening with disapointment. "I had no choice." You officially finish. Levi's next statement makes you choke on your words of ignorance. 

"One day, your gonna thank me for making you live your life. You think I'm gonna sit there and let you waste away like the fucking bum you are? Im doing you a god damn favor. Be thankful." He sounds done with the bullshit. He won't put up for it much longer. 

A sigh exits through your nose, dissipating and becoming part of the air aroundnf you. "Fine, I'll stop being sour and ungratful. Honestly, I needed this fresh air. Thank you." 

He chuckles shaking his head. "Your welcome, asshat." 

You gasp, a hand slapping your chest wildly. "says you." 

You both take a moment to laugh. Whatever tension that had built up has since deminished. 

The exit of the park is indicated by the wave of honking horns bulldozing you over. You always enjoyed silence more. It was calm and controlled much unlike the ruckus of the city. Levi said you'd get used to it eventually. It'd be like the bother wouldn't be there. It'd just fade into the backdrop. 

"Hey, did any of those jobs work out?" 

You peer at him, confusion knotting your brows before realizing what hes talking about "oh, not really, I got some call backs, and an interview." Your shoulders slide up oh so slightly, before returning to join your slumped posture.

"Well, how'd it go?" Hes regarding the interview you presume. 

"Good I guess, but im not taking the job. Its not for me." 

"What was it?" Curiosity beaming in the syllables

"Garbage man? I dont know. Didnt interest me."

He nods understanding. 

"Plus, if I came home smelling like trash you wouldn't let me in the building untill I'm deep scrubbed and pressure washed." 

He hums in agreement amusement riding his voice. The clack of your shoes resound only to be distinguished and diminished by the busy street. As the pair continue down the paved street, shop windows glitter and shine in the warm morning light. Various different materials, and objects, displayed inches behind the translucant glass. Racks and stands showcasing just a small taste of what the building has to offer. Hoping to draw you into its warmth. Relying on humans intimate curiosity, to capture the attention of the shops merchandise. Your motion stops when your eye catches a light paper sign, taped to the fingerprint slintered glass. It read: Employees wanted. Below it was neatly printed numbers, in the form of a cell contact. 

You couldn't have hoped for a better time to see the sign. 

"Oi, what's the hold up?" The sentence finishes with your name rolling off his toung.

A smile pricks your lips. "I think I may have found a job?" A soft involuntary chuckle vibrates your throat. Elation tingling every nerve ending. 

A taunt swishes in his mouth, mixing with the hesitancy, coating his taste bud speckled musscle, that aids in speech. Yet, he decides to keep quiet, a sincere grin uplifting his face. The details of his expresion intricately brightened, with the upturn of his lips. 

His speach, draws you away. Focus back on the task you were pulled into the presence of others to do. 

"Are your friends nice?" Your voice meek and shrivled.

"If they aren't, then there gonna be eating floor instead of whatever the fuck they order." His words crass but voice light with humor. 

You nod. Your strides fall into unison. A small flutter of unease floods your veins.

The lively chatter and clink of people springs to life. Warmth, and pleasentness fill you to the brim, with comfort. The reastraunt is surprisingly casual. It innitaly takes up the appearence of some high class establishment. The atmosphere is alluring and welcoming. 

Levi's voice melts into the background. Hes consulting with the waiter at the front desk. You presume hes finding the table his comrades currently occupy. 

A strong arm takes its place back around your shoulder. A newfound curiosity swells in your chest spreading and infesting your ways of speach. 

"How many of then are there?" A waterfall of words run across your toung, knitting in his ears. 

He smiles lightly, a fond chuckle playing a melody in his throat. "Hold your horses." Your name slipping past his lips. "Were almost there. They can answer your questions." 

Your lips prod out in a depleated pout. "Okay." The mumble falling, slightly more dissapointed than intended.

The nerves, and anxiety evaporte from your skin, as soon as your glassy orbs fall apon the cheerful group. 

You try to take in all the new faces. There are three remaining unoccupied seats. You situate yourself between levi and an empty polished wooden chair. A silent sigh escapes your parted lips. Your feet finally being relived from the walk. A small scold hits the back of your brain. Your own mind calling you out on things buried deep. You curse yourself for not getting enough exercise. A smile tickles your mouth. Levi's cool familiar voice begains to get you aquainted with the other body's surrounding the circular table. 

"Those three are Armin, Eren, and Mikasa." His slender finger pointing as he spoke. Your eyes following his direction.

One of the men had a stern yet welcoming look to him. Long dark brown hair fastened in a messy bun, whisps and strands of dark locks hang down. Large green eyes draw you in. There is seemingly, a long life lived through thoes eyes. One exaggerated by pain and hardship. The name Eren falling from your brothers lips as his hand follows down the line. 

Now, the second man has shiny blond locks cut shorter than his companion. The golden hair framing his round innocent face nicly. Its not exactly an undercut, being slightly longer than one. Big, blue ocean-like eyes sparkle in the pleasent lighting. The bright orbs twinkle with innocence, till you seek further. They too hold a long tale.

"Armin." He beams brightly, a friendly hand makes its way to you. Your palms melt together as a handshake connects the warmth spillingb between your bodys. Your lips cant help but seperate in a large toothy grin. His smile seemingly contagious. You utter your name eyes finally breaking from the deep pooling blue. 

The woman settled next to Eren is familiar to you. Matte black hair, cut short, and styled different yet, somewhat similar to her previous apperence. You've seen here at family gatherings and such. Though, your not compleatly sure of what realtion you have with her. Not many previous words have been exchanged between the pair before today. "Mikasa." You and Levi speak together. Two pairs of cloudy gray eyes settle themselves on you, adding to the many eyes watching your every movement.

An awkward noise masks itself as a chuckle. "I've seen her at family gatherings." You clarify. 

"I should have guessed you already knew her." Levi skips a beat before resuming the introductions. 

The last two people at the table hold amiable looks. Sitting in such a close proximity, it is classified as more than just friendly. 

As soon as they speak you recognize them. "So your the little sister we've heard so much about!" Reddish-brown strands are styled up in a ponytail. Locks of hair fall on either side of their face. Beautiful light brown eyes wide with curiosity. You cant help but match that look in their eye. "Good things I hope." Your voice unsure as your gaze momentarily locks with Levi's. 

"Yes!" They express their joy. eyes scanning every detail of your face. 

The man beside them clears his throat, a hand making its way toward you. His hair a light golden brown. Hair, cut semi short. Bangs pushed away from his face, parted down the middle. Light brown eyes returning to his partner. Once your hand is relaeased you feel more grounded. 

Slowly, as the night progresses on the unease that had previously settled in your stomach was flushed away. Eradicated by a warmth. Maybe, getting out was a good idea after all. 

After a continuous conversation flow. Your attention snags on the vacant chair. Is that an accident or is someone missing? Levi's silver irises string along the line of your gaze. Narrowing at the empty chair. 

"Oi." He gathers the attention of everyone at the table. Jabbing a thumb at the open space. "Where's the old man?" Amusement slicking the name. 

Eren is the one to provide the answer. "Hes still at work...... Something about closing the shop or whatever." An air of unamusement clouding his words as he goes back to the leisure conversation dancing around the table. 

You can't help but stare at him.... His cool demeanor and attitude draws you in. The way his eyes ar lidded, appearing tired of life. His thin brown jacket is loosely clinging to his shoulders. Sleeves bunched just above his pointed elbows. Whisps of stray hair fall from the tightly strung bun settling on the back of his head. He looks put together and messy at the same time..... Its so intruiging. His green eyes- previously wandering-. Lock with your bright ones. His expresion remains bored, and emotionles. 

You rip your gaze away from his. Eyes tumbling apon the iced water infront of you. The glass fogged, condensation prikling the outer surface. Water streaks down the glass, a ring of clear liquid forming where the base meets the polished marbled surface. 

The night passes at a moderate pace. Your curiosity took over. Your mouth started running like a leaky faucet. The tsunami of words was directed at Eren. Wave, after waves, of sentences bowling him over. He didn't seem bothered in the slightest. An easy flow of conversation begain to swim between you. The ocasial note, and comment from another party at the table would slip in, though in time, the convo would always thin out and return to just the two of you.

You ordered one of your favorite dishes. Its the very one you order at every restaurant, if they contain it. Despite the many suggestions, and attempts levi makes to help you branch out and try new things. You always pick what your comfortable with. You never really were the best at being flexable, or trying new things. But you can when you want to or if its important.

You and Levi drive to your shared apartment. Hunkering down and relaxing for the night. Apprehension building for the day ahead of you.


End file.
